The Powerpuff Girls Z Adventure Heroes!
The Powerpuff Girls Z Adventure Heroes! is the second series of The Powerpuff Girls Z! NOTE: This is fan made, though, we can possiblity create it, if we get our own studio Audition: If you would like an audition please contact Bunnyboo50, the founder and creator of the wiki. Auditions Needed!!!! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qYvdCVHFB4 Helpers *Bunnyboo50 *Daisy56 *BubblesxBoomer4ever *Berserk12345 *PPGZaddict Episode List Ideas: * Do any of you have ideas for episodes in the series * Bunnyboo's Episode idea "Deja View" * Tangle Bubbles * The Mysterious Force of Evil Character Voices in English Do you guys want to voice one of the characters? *Blossom (voiced by PPGZaddict) *Bubbles *Buttercup (voiced by Berserk12345) Artists / Writers / Auditions / Producing We are looking for many people for doing stuff for the show. So here are the jobs you can sign up for: Artist: 'The artists have to make many artwork for the show. *Makiharachise '''Writer: '''The writers have to come up for episodes and their plots. This job is one of the most important ones. *Webkinz223 *PPGZaddict '''Auditions: '''This job is the most important one out of all. Many people need to have to voice the characters throughout the show. At this time, no one has voluteered to voice any characters of the show. The most important roles wanted are the main characters Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru. If you want a role, ask me and record it on camera and upload it on Youtube and tell me. '''Tech Producers: '''The person who is good with techie stuff with the camera. If you got teching skills come ask me. Episodes Here are the episodes that are written for this season. Visit this page: The Powerpuff Girls Z Season 2 Episode List For the writers, you can put your episodes here. Main Characters '''Blossom/Momoko: '(voiced by PPGZaddict) The self-proclaim leader of The Powerpuff Girls Z. She is not as intelligent as she is in the regular series, but can be very crafty and clever when needed most. Her main weapon is a yo-yo and represents hearts. It is strongly implied throughout the series, she has some romantic feelings for Brick Z,she also loves sweets.:) 'Bubbles/Miyako: '''The cute one of The Powerpuff Girls Z. Unlike in the regular series, Miyako doesn't cry as often as she does as her regular counterpart. Though, Miyako is the ditziest of the group, who also has kindness for others, but can get mad when provoked. Her main weapon is a bubble wand and represents bubbles.Also she is a popular on school. '''Buttercup/Kaoru: '(voiced by Berserk12345) The tough one of The Powerpuff Girls Z. Like her regular counterpart, she is the most easily enraged member of the Team. Karou is also easily decribe as a tomboy, who dislikes wearing any skirts and dresses, which is the main reason she had join the team. Her main weapon is a large Swing hammer and represents stars.Also she is a sporty girl. '''New Characters & Villains The Powerpunk Girls Z (Unlike The PPGZ they do not need suits inorder to active their powers): Berserk/Toriko: 'Toriko is the self-proclaimed leader of the group. She is the anti counterpart of Momoko. While her name in the Japanese version is Toriko, her name is Berserk in the English version, her most known name. Unlike Momoko, who is caring and nice, Toriko is rather sarcastic and controling. Toriko Is alas a candy addict but says "Stealing candy is much much sweetier" While Momoko's bow is neatly tied, Toriko wears wild long, red ribbons. She wears a pink shirt and a red skirt also wearing socks with black shoes. Toriko's clothling also includes a gold symbol necklace. She has more logic than Momoko does. Also a tomboy due to her nature. Toriko uses, in place of Momoko's yo-yo, a spiked ball and chain. The chain is completely black and the ball is deep red with black metal medium-sized spikes, which send a (similar to Kaoru's hammer) a deep red ''visible shockwave through whatever it hits. '''Brat/Minako: '''Minako is the fashionable and perky one of the group. She is the anti counterpart of Miyako. While her name in the Japanese version is Minako, her name is Brat in the English Version, her most known name. She wears a short light blue tanktop, showing her bellybottom and stomach. She wears a black skirt, and aseccories on her arm are 3 light blue bracelets. Minako also wears black stylish shoes. Minako is known to have much longer and larger pigtails than Miyako. While Miyako acts mature and sweet, Misora is dim-witted and obnoxious. She enjoys to talk back to people, and loves the latest new clothes.She's a girly girl and daddy's girl. Minako can be extremely naive and ditzy. Minako uses a bubble wand similar to Miyako, but far more violent. '''Brute/Kasumi: '''Kasumi is the grossest and the most destructive one of the group. She is the anti counterpart of Kaoru. While in the Japenese Version her name is Kasumi, her name in the English Version is Brute, that is mostly known by the fans. She wears a black gothic dress, with a green spike belt tie around her weist. She wears fish lined tights on her legs and long black boots worn on. Kanna also wears green spike bracelets on her arms. Kasumi wears her hair in a mohawk and color black. She is believed to be not too different from Kaoru. Like Kaoru, she is a tomboy, but unlike Kaoru, she never does anything gross as Kasumi does. Kasumi uses a piko piko hammer similar towards Kaoru, except my violent-like. The Rowdyruff Boys Z '''Brick: '''Brick is the self-proclaimed leader of the group and the counterpart of Blossom. As to Blossom's color is pink, his signature color is red. He likes to play pranks and jokes to the Powerpuff Girls but has a crush on their leader. He wears a red sweat jacket with blue pants and roller shoes and a red hat opposed to Blossom's red bow. He was created by Mojo by stealing the girls' DNA, his is Momoko's bendie straw. He is the troublemaker in their group in opposite to Blossom who plays as the peacemaker. '''Boomer: '''Boomer is the cute and cuddly one of the group. His counterpart is the cute and kind-hearted Bubbles. He is naive and dimwitted brother as to what the two says. He also wears a dark blue sweat jacket with blue pants and blue roller shoes. His hair looks is a parted wing style in opposite for Bubbles' twintails. He's created by mojo by stealing the girls' DNA, his is Miyako's Q-tips. '''Butch: '''Butch is the violent one of the group. His counterpart is Buttercup and has a lot of similarities to her. His signature color is dark green. He wears the same thing his brothers wear. He is violent like Buttercup and the most perverted, as Buttercup said. He's created by mojo by stealind the girls' DNA, his is Kaoru's sock. Others '''Bully/Myla: Myla is the mischievous one of the group. Myla is the one who usually teases the most, hence her name Bully. Unlike Miko, who is curious and nice, Myla is obnoxious and likes to play pranks. As Zebura, she was created when a black Z Ray hit Miko and was then a part of her. But during a battle between her and the PPGZ, she separated from Miko. She tried to get back in Miko's body, but in vain. Then, the PPNKGZ took her in and thus, she was reborn as Bully/Myla.She is a tomboy. She uses boxing gloves unlike Miko does, and is more aggressive with them. She represents dead flowers. Beauty/Achika: '''Achika is the vain one of the group. Achika often comments about her beauty, making her a rogue. Unlike Akina, who is ditzy and kind, Achika is more vain who loves making others cry. She was created after copying Akina's DNA, making her a punk counterpart. She is has much longer hair than Akina, and instead of a headband, she wears eygptian hankercheif. She wears a white tanktop with a light purple skirt. She uses Tangerines, but has a more violent look, and makes terrible musics.She represents terrible music notes. '''Zola: '''She is the new villain and has an assistant named "Mia" who later betrays her. ''' Gallery PowerPunkGirlsZ.png|The Powerpunk Girls Z! AT Banana by Mako chan89.png|Banana in PPGZ Blossom_and_Brick_2_by_cc_kk.jpg|Brick Z + Momoko Hyper_Blossom_by_isuzu9.jpg|Kid Momoko Little_Blossom_by_cc_kk.jpg|Little Momoko Hyper_Blossom_2_by_cc_kk.jpg|Momoko Momoko_2_by_cc_kk.jpg|Blossom Momoko PPGZ_as_RG_by_isuzu9.jpg|The PPGZ Kids! Blossom and Brick by cc kk.jpg|Brick Z and Momoko agruing with each other BlossomBrickZ.jpg|Brick Z + Momoko Momoko_and_Brick_by_cc_kk.jpg|Brick Z + Momomko blossom_x_brick___love_x_hate.png|Love hate santa_blossom.jpg|All I Want For Christmas is You! WELCOMEmomo.png|Blossom as Miku! brick_x_momoko__sweety_dreans.png|Our Future! Santa_Girls_Z.jpg|The Santa Z! Momoko_and_Kuriko_2_by_cc_kk.jpg|Momoko and Kuriko! For_you.jpg|Blossom + Brick (Love/hate relationship) Powerpuff_Vocaloids.jpg|The Powerpuff Girls Z as Vocaloids! New_year_Momoko.jpg|New Years! Valentine__s_Day_2.jpg|Happy Valentine's Day! Momoko_3.jpg|Neat Clothes! Hyper_Blossom_by_isuzu9 - Kopie.jpg|Young Hyper Blossom ppgz0692.jpg|Scared Blossom Powerpuff_Girls_Z_by_Xpand_Your_Mind.jpg|PPGZ and RRBZ Oh Edo Boys Z by BiPinkBunny.png|Edo Boomer Faces by BiPinkBunny.png|Explosive Boomer Wall rrbz in bad boys by bipinkbunny-d38q7pl.png|Boyz Girlz of edo by bipinkbunny-d54qr42.png|Edo All faces powerpuff rowdyruff by bipinkbunny-d2za059.png|Faces Halloween mode punk by bipinkbunny-d4c6z7y.png|Halloween Prototypechara powerpunkgirls by bipinkbunny-d3ggcht.png|Z Rowdyruffboys z evolution 2 by bipinkbunny-d4613ph.png|Evolution Prototypechara oh edo boys by bipinkbunny-d3hgtns.png|Edo Boys Rrbz the boys of edo by bipinkbunny-d56rong.png|Edo Category:Series Category:Fanon Works